Confessions
by QuinnyOnCrack
Summary: Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray have been frenemies for quite some time now. But what happens when they end up having sex at a party? Will they become friends with benefits or more? This was the very first Faberry Fanfic I wrote on wattpad and I decided that I would publish it to. The writing in my other stories is better because it improved.
1. Chapter 1

**Quinn P.O.V.**

Rachel and Finn are dating, it's their one year anniversary tonight. Of course I am going to support my...friend, we have been frenemies for a year now. We love each other, I mean we are still friends, but something just makes things off between us. I had no idea what it was. I was planning to get drunk for sure, I was still single so it wouldn't matter if I would get laid, as long as I wouldn't end up pregnant then I'm fine with it. Rachel and Finn are throwing a party for their anniversary obviously. I looked in the mirror since I was getting ready for the party, I smiled at my appearance. I was wearing my cheerios uniform and white converse. I walked downstairs to be greated by my parents. I shot them a warm smile, before I left for the party. I walked in and was greated by Rachel almost immediatly.

"Hey Quinn, I'm glad you could come!" Rachel said, there was a slur in her voice. If not drunk, then she's definetly buzzed.

"Hey Rachel, you know me, I love a party." I said and she nodded grinning flirtatiously. I frowned, was she really trying to flirt with me? For real? I walked over to the drinking table, to get myself some tequila, which I downed immediately. I noticed that Rachel had followed me. I turned to look at her, she smiled at me and I gladly returned the gesture.

"You want to dance?" Rachel asked, drunk for sure.

"Yeah sure." I said casually. We danced that night, I drank some more, got drunk as well.

"Hey you want to do something fun?" Rachel asked and I nodded quickly. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs.

"What are we going to do?" I asked and my question was answered when she kissed me, while pushing me on the couch in her bedroom. I kissed her back, strangely enjoying this, maybe a little to much. I moved down to kiss along her jaw and then her neck, she tilted her head to the side, to give me more acces. I sucked on her neck, I knew she was biting her lip. I switched places not pulling away, so that I was on top. Rachel then let out a soft moan, that made me melt. It made me wanting her even more. It seemed like she did to, because what she did then. She slid off her own panties underneath her skirt. I looked at her and she nodded to give me permission. I moved down her body and slid my tongue inside her earning a moan from her. I moved my tongue, eating her out, which caused for her to moan even louder. Suddenly I heard a shrug.

"Wanky." I heard someone say...Santana of course it's her.

I pulled away from Rachel to look at Santana, she was trying to keep her balance, she was drunk obviously.

"Santana." I said shocked.

"You bad little girls." Santana said. Jup, no doubting that she's drunk. She then continued talking. "I'm gonna get Finn."

"Santana don't please, this won't happen again." Rachel said getting up, I watched them in silence.

"Fine." Santana said and Rachel left the room. I sighed and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rachel P.O.V.**_

I still can't believe that I slept with Quinn. Santana knows about it, hopefully she was so drunk that she forgot about it. I sighed as I sat down at a table in the cafetaria. I noticed Quinn was sitting all alone reading something. I figured I had to talk to her sometime, so I walked over and sat down on the opposite of her. She looked up at me and then back down, continueing to read.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"Just something for my new job." Quinn said.

"What job?" I wondered out loud.

Quinn looked up again. "That Rachel, is for you to wonder and for me to know." Weird, I mean it's just a job. It shouldn't be a problem to tell anyone, unless she's a drug dealer or hooker. I would totally call if it was the second one, wait no I wouldn't, I don't like girls that way and definetly not Quinn Fabray.

"Why can't you tell me?" I asked suspisciously, earning a glare from her.

"Because it's none of your business." Quinn said harshly.

"Are you a hooker?" I blurted out.

"Yes Rachel, I'm a hooker." Quinn said quickly.

 _ **Quinn P.O.V.**_

Why does she need to know my job? Ugh. Oh and I'm not a hooker by the way. My job is ever worse. But like I told Rachel, that's for you to wonder and for me to know. I sighed and looked back at what I was reading. It was a file of a guy named Henri Kolvia. He has commited quite a few crimes, his actual name is Fred Lokpol. Great name I know, I get why he would change his name. Anyhow, he killed my client's wife, so sorry Fred, you're going down. Fred, is going to be our new math teacher, which makes it even easier for me to do my job. I earn a lot of money with this and I need it, I don't want to live with my parents anymore. I hate them.

"Really?" Rachel asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, now get out of my way." I said, I know that was harsh, but she can't know.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rachel P.O.V.**_

Finally my favorite moment of the day. Glee practice. I sat down next to Finn and gave him a smal kiss. I pulled away seeing Quinn looking at me. She quickly turned her head as I was looking at her. I frowned. She's acting weird lately. Maybe it's about her job. I'm still thinking of calling her, you know for her job. I can't get that thought out of my mind. I have Finn and I am happy with him. Also I don't like girls. I can't...Right?

"Rachel, are you okay?" Finn asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said still not able to get my mind of it.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Nothing." I answered quickly.

 _ **Quinn P.O.V.**_

Am I jealous? Of Rachel and Finn's relationship? I mean, I am completely over Finn. I walked off and mr Schue frowned confused as to why I walked out. I just need to go to the bathroom. I walked trough the hallway and there I saw him. Henri Kolvia, AKA Fred Lokpol. I walked over to him.

"Hi mr Kolvia. I need to talk to you." I said and he motioned for me to continue. "I need private math lessons."

"Alright every friday, my office at 4 pm." He said grinning. I smiled.

"Alright I'll see you then." I said and walked off. It happened to be Thursday. I went to the bathroom and did what I had to. I looked at the mirror and threw some water in my face and then wiped it off. I was feeling slightly better, so I went back to glee club.

"Quinn why did you ran off?" Santana asked.

"I just needed to use the bathroom." I said and sat down. Then I realised something. "Oh yeah guys, I have an announcement to make."

"Throw it in the group." Puck said and Brittany looked at him confused to what he meant.

"My cousins are coming to this school Monday. They recently moved to Ohio from Los Angeles. They can sing to. They aren't your usual family. But I should let you know now, that they have their. Alter egos." I said.

"Alter egos?" Brittany asked confused.

"Yeah like a double life. They have two identities. Diana is Avril Lavigne. Allison is Taylor Swift. Freya is Claire Holt, from H2O and the vampire diaries. Ethan is Shawn Mendes. Aiden is Zac Efron from high school musical. They're all 18." I said.

"That's so cool." Artie said.

"Fabray's probably making this up." Lauren said, god how much I hate that girl. Seriously I want to hit her with a tennis racket.

"I am not Lauren. You just wait and see. You will see them this monday." I said.

"Oh just shut up Fabray." Lauren said. I sighed, stay calm Q, stay calm. After an hour glee club was over and I noticed Rachel coming over to me.

"So you really are a hooker?" She asked as everyone was gone.

"Yeah." I said looking at her.

"For what company are you working for then? What's the number?" She asked quickly, I frowned. That's for sure a weird question to ask.

"Why you asking?" I asked suspiciously. If she would call, then she'll find out I'm not a hooker and then she might find out what my real job is. You see I'm a...I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when Lauren walked back in.

"You're a hooker?" Lauren asked laughing. "I always knew you were a skank, but I never thought you would go so low. I didn't even think that of you." I stayed quiet, trying to control my anger.

"Apologise to her." I heard someone say. I looked up seeing Freya.

"Oh my god. That's Claire Holt." Rachel said.

"Call me Freya. Now apologise to my cousin." Freya said.

"Make me." Lauren snapped, bad idea Zizes. Freya walked closer to her, she's very intimidating.

"You don't want to get on my bad side. You know nothing about me. And I can know EVERYTHING about you, if I want to. So what's it gonna be?" Freya said and Zizes just glared at her as a response. Freya pushed her to the ground easily. You would think Zizes would be able to fight and win from her, but well. Lets just say my cousin is a lot stronger then she seems. Zizes tried to get up but was hold down by Freya. "Now apologise and I let you go. Cause I can do this all day long."

"Fine I'm sorry Quinn." Lauren said and Freya let go of her, Lauren ran out at a quick pace.

"One student's already scared of you." I heard Diana, who was standing in the doorway, say. Ethan, Aiden and Allison walked in to.

"We decided to come earlier." Ethan said.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Allison asked motioning to Rachel, who was blushing now.

"Q is straight Alli, she told you that before." Diana said laughing a little.

"Oh." Allison said dumbfounded.

"Yeah I'm straight." I said. I think I am.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Quinn P.O.V.**_

It was friday and school was over. So that means, time for my private math lessons. I walked past Rachel.

"Hey Quinn." Rachel said, there was still a huge tension from what happened at the party. I decided to ignore her to avoid the whole conversation. So she decided to speak up again. "Where are you going?"

"Private math lessons." I told her, she wouldn't let me go if I didn't answer, so yeah.

"Why? You're grades in math are better than any of ours." Rachel said and I sighed. Great, now what?

"Uhm." I said thinking.

"Please tell me you're not trying to hit on the new math teacher." Rachel said and I decided I would go with it.

"Well. I would say I'm not, but that would be a lie." I said, it's kinda true. I have to hit on him, so I can get close to him and he won't see it coming.

"I know he's hot and all, but he's your teacher." Rachel said in obvious dissaproval.

"Well Rach, guess what, you can't stop me from doing my own thing. Unless you wanna do a round two." I said and she was shocked at the last sentence.

"Round two? As in, we do it, again? Wait you remember it?" She asked, I could see a smile creeping on her face, which she immediatly hid. I rolled my eyes at her and walked away from her. I knocked on Fred or Henri's office door. He opened it and let me in. I noticed him locking the door and motioned for me to sit down, so I did.

"So I took a look at your grades. They are perfect, you don't need private lessons. Unless it's not for the math." He said.

"Fine you got me." I said sitting up straight. He got up and walked over to me.

"You can get what you want." He said. I stood up and he kissed me, pushing me against the door gently and lifting me up. I kissed him back and he deepened the kiss pulling me even closer. It was a full on make out session. And it went further than that if you know, what I mean. Oh you do. You can guess it. It starts with a S and ends with a X.

 _ **Rachel P.O.V.**_

I sighed. Why would Quinn go for the teacher? I mean she could have me, I mean someone else. Someone that's not a teacher.

"Berry what's wrong?" Santana asked.

"Quinn's getting private math lessons." I said.

"I'm pretty sure that's a lie." Santana said in response.

"Yeah, she is just trying to get laid with the teacher." I said.

"I'm pretty sure that's not true. Quinn would never do that. Wait I'll be right back. I know which office is that new math teacher's." Santana said and walked over towards the door to his office. I followed her and there we heard it. She really wanted to get laid. I can't believe it.

"Well I think it was true." I said and Santana nodded as we walked away.

"Yeah I heard it to man hands." Santana said and I glared at her.

"Should we tell mr Schue?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Q would get expelled." She said.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell him then." I said.

"Well she deserves it in this case." Santana said.

"I don't know Santana, I don't want her expelled." I said, earning a frown from Santana. "I mean we need her for the glee club."

"I'm gonna ask you one thing and you need to answer honestly okay? Do you have a thing for Fabray?" She asked.

"No, I mean I don't know, do I?" Rachel questioned out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Quinn P.O.V.**_

Well my job has been done, Fred is dead. I got my 3 thousand dollars. I walked into the choir room, since we have glee practice. Everyone was already there, so I sat down next to Rachel.

"Good you're all here." Mr Schue said. "Our assignment for this week, are canadian artists."

Diana jumped up. "OH YES US CANADIANS ARE GONNA KICK YOUR AMERICAN ASSES!!"

"I'm Irish." Rory said.

"We'll kick yours to." Diana said and I rolled my eyes.

"Quinn's Canadian?" Brittany asked and I nodded.

"Why did none of us know that?" Finn asked and I frowned. A girl with dark hair walked in with 5 more people.

"Oh no Jenna and Caroline." Diana said and Jenna grinned and walked towards me.

"Lucy Caboosey! Last time I saw you, we were 8 years old!" Jenna said and threw an arm around my shoulder. "You must've went on this crazy diet. You are skinny as hell now. You must've gotten a nose job. I missed you cous." I felt so emberassed, god I have always hated Jenna, she is so evil.

"Who are you people?" Puck asked.

"Jenna Torres, AKA Cher Lloyd. Those are Caroline, Lydia, Blake, Jason and Drew Guthrie." Jenna said.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Diana P.O.V.**_

I was walking trough the hallway, I sighed looking around. I spotted Rachel, walking in my direction.

"Hey Diana." Rachel started. "So I heard this rumour. About you."

"Yes I'm a lesbian. And yes I know it was Caroline who told you." I said.

"How did you know?" Rachel asked.

"I know everything. And it's no secret that Caroline and I used to be a thing you know." I said. "Now what do you really want?"

"I thought maybe you'd want to hang out after school?" Rachel asked.

"Why? I thought you were more into Quinn. I mean I know for sure that you wanting to hang out with me has something to do with the question that you wanted to ask, if I am a lesbian or not." I said and Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"I well. You. Busted." Rachel stuttered.

"You didn't need to tell me you're busted. And about your offer. I'll pass." I said and walked away from her, only to be greeted by Quinn.

"What was that all about?" Quinn asked.

"Hmm Berry seems to be a little horny. Maybe you could help her with that." I said wiggling my eyebrows. Quinn gulped as her eyes widened.

"Why would you think I'd be interested in helping her with that?" Quinn asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I read your diary." I said grinning and walked away and I left her, standing there with a look of disbelief on her face.

 _ **Quinn P.O.V.**_

I'm pretty sure Rachel's not, horny. Right? I walked to my locker, grabbing everything I needed, I just finished my last class. So I can go home. I closed my locker and went to my car. Rachel was walking in my direction.

"Hey Quinn." She said and leaned against my car. "Want to hang out at your place?"

"Sure. My parents are out for a week. They went on a vacation to spain." I said and motioned for her to get in the car and so she did. I got in as well and started driving. All of sudden I felt her hand on my leg moving up and down, untill it only went higher up to my tighs, which she started brushing against with her hand. I tried my best to focus to get us to my place. I guess Diana was right, Rachel is horny indeed. I bit my lip, to stop myself from moaning. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel and turned it right. We drove into this alley behind my house. There was nobody else. I looked at Rachel who was still rubbing my tighs. I could feel myself getting wet.

"R Rachel what a are you doing?" I asked still biting my lip.

"I've wanted to do this all day long. I know you wouldn't mind after the party." She said. Yeah I remember that, I also remember that Santana walked in on us, lets hope she forgot.

"Okay, lets just continue this upstairs, in the b bedroom." I said and she stopped and got out of the car, she started walking to my front door. I parked the car and joined her. I opened the door and we immediatly went inside, locked the door and upstairs we went.

"I have a question for you." She said and I motioned for her to continue. "Have you been with other girls before? Like had sex with them?" I could see Rachel felt quite uncomfortable saying the word sex out loud. She was being awkward and nervous as well. I thought about the question.

"Yes, 2 other girls." I answered, it's the truth. Santana, twice. And I am still hooking up with Brittany.

"Who?" She asked and I gave her a 'can't tell you' look. She nodded and I placed my hand on her waist.

"But that doesn't matter right?" I asked and she nodded, but I could see she was hesitating.

"Sorry I have to go." She said and took of. Finn picked her up. I decided to call Santana over. Just take one guess as to what we were about to do. There was a knock on the doorbell.

"Hey Santana." I said after opening the door. She walked in.

"Hey Q." She said and looked at me. "Why did you call me over?"

"I thought maybe we could go for a round 3." I said grinning.

"Lets go upstairs then." Santana said and we went upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Quinn P.O.V.**_

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Rachel yesterday. I sighed and sat up straight, thinking it trough. She wanted to have sex with me, she did, but I scared her off. I'm such an idiot. I admit it, I wanted her, more then I should. Why am I acting so weird? I saw Jenna walk up to me.

"Hey Fagay?! You got some yesterday? I heard from Diana that you got it on with Rachel?" Jenna asked and I rolled my eyes, I didn't even need to face her to know she's smirking. I ignored her little nickname.

"She ran out on me." I said and she laughed.

"Poor poor Quinny! You didn't even get laid. Unless someone else popped that sweet jelly." Jenna said obviously amused.

"Pretty sure that's not the saying." I said as we walked into the choir room together.

"Good news kids! We're going on a camping trip! So pack your stuff after school, because we're going tomorow!" Mr Schuester said. He kept on rambling, but I was to distracted by Rachel's beauty. I did not just think that. Why am I thinking that? God what's wrong with me.

Brittany waved at me and I waved back confused at her sudden randomness. Okay?

Lauren walked up to me.

"Hello Caboosey." She said.

"What do you want? Can't you leave me alone? Are you so pathetic to always pick on me?" I asked glaring at her. "You're just jealous of me. You keep calling me that, wishing you were like me instead of being endangered as the white rhino."

Lauren was about to get up, but was scolded by Mr Schuester and sat back down. I rolled my eyes and noticed Rachel looking at me.

A few moments later the bell rang and finally, we can go home. I walked to my car and got in. I was about to drive off when Rachel stepped in. I looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry for running of yesterday." Rachel said and I frowned.

"It's fine." I said and bit my lip seeing her staring at me. "Rachel what are you?" I stopped talking when she sat on my lap and wrapped her legs around my waist. She leaned down and kissed my neck. I bit my lip harder. "Rachel."

"Shut up, no talking." She said and kissed me. Is she playing with me? What is she up to? Is she gonna run of again? I kissed her back tho. Better enjoy it as long as it last. We had a full on make out session. She pulled away after a while. "I'll see you tomorow Quinn. The camping trip is gonna be fun." She got out of the car and took of, leaving me in a daze. I shook my head and went home to pack.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Quinn P.O.V.**_

I was asleep and got a text from Santana saying "Q check your insta page." I decided not to ask questions. There was a video posted on my profile, posted by the one and only Zizes. I decided to watch it. I saw me and Rachel in my car. And oh my god, she didn't, she's so dead. That was from yesterday. Many people already seen it. There were a lot of reactions, that I was to scared to read. My life has just been ruined by her. My dad walked into my room angry.

"What was that video?" He asked. Great he saw the video Zizes posted.

"Just a prank dad." I lied and he grabbed my arm tightly. So tight that it actually hurt, a lot.

"Tell me the truth." He said and I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Let go of me." I said, he wouldn't budge.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!!" He yelled and hit me for some reason. I bit my lip, trying to control my anger. "TELL ME!!"

"GET OFF ME!!" I yelled back and pushed him of harshly making him land to the ground, it only pissed him off even more. You see my dad has always had serious anger issues. I ran downstairs quickly, with him following me, I grabbed a kitchen knife.

"PUT THAT DOWN!!" He yelled.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" I yelled back.

"YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY!!" He yelled and I flinched. I lowered the knife backing away from him against the counter. He practically pressed himself against me.

"Get off." I said looking away from him as he moved against me. I tightened my grip on the knife and stabbed it right into his shoulder since he wouldn't listen. I twisted it around and he coughed up blood. I pulled the knife out as he was passed out. I felt his neck not feeling a pulse. He was dead. I let myself slide onto the floor and grabbed my phone from my pocket. I dialed the first number I could think off. To your information, my mom wasn't home. I called Rachel.

"Quinn?" She asked.

"Rachel. Could you please please come over. The door is open." I said as I started to cry. Rachel hung up and walked in like 10 minutes later. She looked at me in shock. I was still holding the bloody knife. I was panicking. She looked down at my arm seeing a massive bruise in the form of a hand. She understood what happened and called someone. I couldn't focus on what she was saying. I was panicking, I couldn't breathe. I just killed my dad. It was self defense tho. I felt Rachel wrap her arms around my shoulders. I peeked up seeing Mr Schuester walk in. He rushed over comforting me. Cameron, Blaine's brother walked in. Cameron examined my dad's body and looked at my bruise.

"Murder, most likely self defense." Cameron said writing it down on a paper. Cameron was a cop.

"Come on Quinn calm down. Breathe with me." Rachel said putting my hand on her chest, so I could focus on her heartbeat. I breathed with her and calmed down slowly.

"Could you tell me what happened?" Cameron asked and so I told him. "You won't be in any trouble. This was obviously self defense. Just take a break, I know it must be hard for you." The way he was looking at me, I couldn't describe it, it's not in a negative kind of way tho. I just couldn't quite place it. Cameron gave me a quick hug and left.

"So I guess no camping trip then." Mr Schuester said.

"No Mr Schue that's exactly what I need right now. So I say we go on with the camping trip." I said and he nodded.

"Grab your stuff and lets go. Cameron will call your mom." He said. I grabbed my things and we went to Rachel's place to grab her things. Then Mr Schue's place. And then at last we went on the bus with the rest. I told them all what happened.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Rachel P.O.V.**_

The bus ride was quiet. I looked over at Quinn from my seat, next to Finn. He hadn't said a word to me yet, I'm thinking he saw the video. I get why he would be mad. I mean I'm his girlfriend who made out with his ex.

"We're here kids!" Mr Schue said. I found it funny how excited he was. We got out of the busses and set everything up, I saw Santana come over.

"I thought you two said it wouldn't happen again?" She asked and I looked at her confused. "Yes that's right. I remember." I was about to speak but she got me off. "Look I'm not mad, but I really think you should break up with Finn. You and I both know that he's not the one you want." I nodded in agreement and walked away from Santana to Finn.

"What? You coming to say you're hooking up with Santana to?" He asked angrily.

"No, I'm not hooking up with Santana. But I am hooking up with Quinn. And I want her, I want Quinn, not you, sorry." I said symphatically.

"Whatever, you two deserve each other. I agree. It's over." Finn said and stormed off.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see Jenna.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said and noticed Quinn was looking at us intensively. Jenna nodded.

"Okay then. Imma head back to work." Jenna said and walked back to her siblings.

I walked over towards Quinn and I was about to kiss her.

"No. I am sick off your games Rachel. Stop messing with my head." Quinn said and was about to walk away from me, but I stopped her.

"No more games. I broke up with Finn for you." I said and she looked at me with a soft smile. We should've been helping the rest to set up, but instead we were busy kissing and cuddling.

"I love you Quinn Fabray." I whispered, in her ear.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Quinn P.O.V.**_

I looked at Rachel with a frown. "Yeah I love you to. I got to go take care of something." I left her standing there in a daze, she was confused and unsure if I meant it. I do mean it, I do love Rachel.

"Quinn wait?! Where are you going?!" She asked.

"Rach I really need some time on my own now." I said and looked down.

"Can I ask you something first?" She asked and I nodded. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"No. I'm sorry I can't. Not like this. I wanna do this right. Go on a date with me." I said and she nodded with a smile. I ran off deep into the woods and bumped into someone. I looked up and couldn't quite make out who it was. I mean it couldn't be her, she should be 24 by now, this person looks exactly like her, but 16. Last time I saw her she was 16.

"Hello sister, you remember me?" She asked smirking.

"Avril." I said shocked and backed away. "How you were in prison! Because you used people as science experiments. How did you?"

"Not age?" She completed the question for me. "I succeeded my experiment. I created supernatural creatures. I turned myself. I'm a chosen one. All supernaturals in one. Also the Beast Of Gevaudan and the dark one. I met someone, Peyton Matlin, the original chosen one. She was born as a supernatural."

"What do you want?" I asked and someone grabbed me from behind.

"Let me introduce you to Peyton." Avril said.

"Yeah I'm Peyton." The girl holding me said. "We're gonna make you one of us." Avril laughed wickedly and injected a needle in my neck, it was filled with a metallic liquid. I felt it going inside my body and I hissed in pain and soon fainted.

 _ **Rachel P.O.V.**_

"Quinn's been gone for way to long. We got to find her." I said worried.

"Awh Rachel, did your little girlfriend take off and broke your heart, just like you broke mine?" Finn asked, obviously angry.

"Finn!" Mr Schue scolded.

"She could be lost somewhere in the forest!" I scolded.

"Or she's right behind you." Santana said and I turned around seeing Quinn. She was looking paler then ever. I looked at her worried.

"I'm fine Rachel. Lets just go to sleep." Quinn said and I nodded. We all went to our tents. Quinn and I were sharing. She layed down and I just stared at her. "You gonna lay down or what?"

"I thought maybe we could." I said and then kept my mouth shut, cutting myself off.

"Have a round two?" She asked.

"Yeah if you want to." I said.

"Sure." Quinn said smirking. There's something different about her. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down and moved on top of me abnormally fast. She kissed my neck hungrily. I moaned slightly. It wasn't untill she pulled away quickly and took off. I sighed knowing she wanted to be on her own and went off to sleep. I felt hurt, I mean she just ditched me for some reason.

 _ **Quinn P.O.V.**_

I had to run off. I felt this urge to bite down her neck and drink her blood. Avril and Peyton did this to me.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Brittany P.O.V.**_

I walked outside the tent that I was sharing with Tina and looked at Quinn who was asleep in a tree. Nobody else was awake. I carefully climbed in the tree and hugged Quinn. Who woke up and threw me off in a reflex, but quickly caught me before I could fall out of the tree. We climbed out.

"I'm sorry I almost threw you out of the tree." Quinn said.

"Why were you sleeping in a tree? Are you a monkey?" I asked and Quinn chuckled.

"No I'm not a monkey. I'm gonna grab us some food." She said and went to the bus to get food. I saw a cute cat and went to follow it deep into the woods.

Quinn P.O.V.

I came back with the food. "Brittany?! Where did you go?!" Weird, I concentrated on my hearing.

"Come here little cat! I wanna be friends!" I heard Brittany say, she even made some cat noises. I got up and went to look for her. I just followed the sound. I found her still chasing the cat, which was now in a tree. A feeling of lust overcame me, I'm not used to this feeling. Brittany looked at me and frowned, I guess she noticed my hungry expression. I pushed her against the tree, where the cat's in. "Quinn what are you doing?!" She asked confused.

"I want you." I said hungrily and Brittany stayed quiet. I kissed her gently, while I wrapped my arms around her waist. She kissed me back wrapping her arms around my neck. I lifted her up while I deepened the kiss. I moved to kiss her neck, as I grinded against her.

"I want you to." Brittany said through moans. I smirked and pulled away to look at her, still grinding tho.

"I know you do." I said and kissed her neck again, starting to suck on her sweet spot.

"Please." She begged moaning.

"Please what?" I asked teasingly and layed her down on the ground moving on top of her.

"Please take me." She said and I smirked.

"As you wish Britt Britt." I said and gently took of her clothes as she took of mine. I ran my hand through her hair and leaned down to lick her clit. I continued licking it earning soft and quiet moans from Brittany. I smirked and started sucking and nibbling on her clit, making her moan louder.

I stopped after she came and she did the same on me. After she was done I placed one of my legs between hers. We started scissoring, rubbing our clits against each other, both moaning.

"Quinn!" Brittany moaned. "This is so good!"

"I bet ya it is!" I moaned rubbing harder. We started moaning even louder and kissing during the scissoring. We pulled away after both of us came and I got of of her, laying next to her, the both of us panting.

"That was really great. We should do this more often." She panted.

"Yeah we should." I panted.

"I thought you had a thing for the brown haired girl Quinny." I heard someone say, I looked up seeing it was Avril.

"Who are you?" Brittany asked confused getting up.

"You're worst fucking nightmare." Avril said and drove her hand through Brittany's chest and ripped her heart out.

"No! Brittany!" I said rushing towards Brittany's side.

"Now we will see if my research was correct." Avril said looking at Peyton behind her. The two sped of and I cried looking at Brittany. My sister killed her. I looked at a tree seeing they left a bag. I looked inside of it seeing it contained two bloodbags. I took one and drank the blood, it tasted great. Really great. I looked at Brittany hearing a gasp, it was her. How? They ripped her heart out. I grabbed the other bloodbag and handed it to Brittany. As soon as she saw the bloodbag fangs started forming and veins popped underneath her eyes, not to mention her eyes turning silver. She drank the bloodbag and got up after she was done.

"Lets get dressed." She said and grabbed her clothes. I agreed with her and grabbed mine as well. We got dressed and went back to the camp.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Rachel P.O.V.**_

The camping trip was finally over and we were back in Lima again. Quinn and Brittany were both acting strange.

"Hey Quinn."

"Oh hey Rach."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure." Quinn frowned when I pulled her in the auditorium.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing Rachel." I crossed my arms at that, not believing her.

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure."

"Fine." Quinn smiled and kissed me. I kissed her back and was surprised at how hungrily she was kissing me, like it was her last chance. I was even more surprised when she pulled away and ran away without an explanation.

 _ **Quinn P.O.V.**_

I ran to the locker room, it was empty. I looked in the mirror seeing my eyes were silver and my fangs were showing. I could've hurt Rachel. I jumped under the shower to cool down. It's so frustrating. I can't be with Rachel like this. And it's all Avril's fault. I walked out towards Rachel.

"What was that? Why did you ran of like that?"

"I can't be with you anymore." I decided to do it quick and get over with it. I love Rachel and that's why I can't be with her.

"What?! Why?! Is there someone else?!"

"Rach I-."

"It's Brittany isn't it?"

"Yes it's Brittany." Rachel stomped of angrily and I scoffed and rushed towards Brittany. "Brittany, so I was wondering, maybe we could like. Be fake. Girlfriends. I broke up with Rachel and said that there was somewhere else and that that was you."

"You sure Q. Did you almost bite her?"

"Yeah."

"It sucks."

"It does. We need to get revenge on my sister."

"Your sister?"

"Avril. The girl that killed us."

"She's your sister? I didn't know you had a sister."

"Now you know why you didn't know. She's a lunatic." Brittany seemed confused. "I mean she is crazy. I mean she was in prison and don't ask how she got out."

"Yeah she is. We should get to glee club." Brittany and I walked to glee club together and sat down. I glanced at Rachel and then at the floor. We were about to start when two girls walked in. Peyton and Avril. Oh no.

"Hello. We're joining." Avril said rudely and I rolled my eyes at her. She waved at me. "Hey Quinny sister!"

"Can you sing and dance?" Rachel asked with her arms crossed.

"I didn't know Quinn had a sister." Mike said.

"Nobody did." Santana said.

"Yes we can sing and we can dance." Peyton said smirking. I saw Avril looking at Rachel. I swear if she touches Rachel I will...I don't know what I will do yet, but it will be good.

"Good you can join us, but what are your names?" Mr. Schue asked. Me and my cousins exchanged looks.

"I am Avril Fabray and that's my best friend Peyton Matlin." Avril and Peyton sat down next to Rachel. Avril smirked at me. She's up to something.

After glee club

It was only me, my cousins and Avril left.

"How did you like, not age?" Freya asked.

"My science experiment worked." Avril smirked, showing her fangs.

"How did you escape prison?" Freya asked.

"With my powers I could make everyone there forget about my existence, so I am free." Avril smirked.

"Okay. Now stay away from Rachel." I said glaring at her.

"Hey I'm not after your girlfriend. I'm here to help you and Peyton's daughter control your powers. Also I'm here to drop the bomb."

"Peyton's daughter?" I asked. "And what bomb?"

"Brittany is Peyton's daughter, that's why she came back. And the bomb that Cameron, Blaine's adoptive brother, is our biological brother." That explains the way Cameron was looking at me.

"I'm Peyton's daughter?" We looked up seeing Brittany stand in the room, near the piano.

"Yes you are."

"Since she's helping us control our powers. We don't have to fake date. I wanna be with Rachel and only her." Brittany nodded in agreement.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Quinn P.O.V.**_

Avril and Peyton were busy training me and Brittany at the moment. They showed us the amazing things we could do with our powers. Also they teached us how to control the hunger and all.

"Remember, when you're angry, stay focussed. Also when you get aroused." Avril said and Brittany chuckled when Avril was looking straight at me.

"Thank you Avs. You're not that bad after all." Quinn said smiling, earning a smile back from Avril.

"My mom's awesome." Brittany was hugging Peyton.

"You go get the girl sister. Go get Rachel."

"Thanks Avril, I will. But first we need to bring this family together and yes I am talking about Cameron. And after we've done that I'll need to tell Rachel about my powers."

Torres Mansion

Their parents weren't home. But my cousins and Avril were. We invited Cameron over for a sleepover. Mom, aunt Elizabeth and uncle Jonathan didnt mind, they were staying with my grandma in Canada anyways at the moment. Ethan had cooked us all lasagne and finally the doorbell rang and I opened it seeing Cameron.

"Hey come in Cameron."

"Thanks for the invitation Quinn."

"Oh you don't need to thank me. We're siblings after all."

"How did you know?"

"Avril. Don't ask how she knows."

"Well it's nice properly meeting you now sister." We chuckled and went to eat together.

"Fuck this lasagne is good!"

"Diana language!" I scolded.

"Leave me alone Quinn."

"I am glad you like my lasagne." Ethan said.

"You should cook more often Ethan." Diana said and everyone agreed with her.

"So Q, have you popped Berry's cherry yet?"

"Jenna stop it! I ain't telling you anything!"

"Do you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?" Allison asked earning a high five from Aiden. It's obvious that Brittany and them are best friends. I mean they share the same theories.

"Imma kick your ass!" Avril suddenly said to her phone. Everyone looked in her way. "Oh I swear to god! I'm the COD queen, not you!"

"Avril? Who are you talking to?" Cameron asked.

"Peyton."

"You two should date." Diana said and Avril looked at her in disbelief.

"No I'm not dating Peyton!"

"Why not? You two fight like an old married couple!"

"We do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"You are in love with Mr. Schue!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are Diana, stop denying it!"

"I will slap you!"

"Bring it!"

"No you bring it!" We all listened to their bickering in silence.

"No you!"

"I am not in love with Mr. Schuester! I'm a lesbian and you know that!"

"Maybe Mr. Schue is secretly a woman!"

"I am not in love with Mr. OR Mrs. Schue!"

"Fine you're in love with the bounceball?!"

"Who?!"

"The rich girl!"

"You mean Sugar?!"

"Yeah!"

"Maybe!"

"I KNEW IT!! DIANA IS IN LOVE WITH SUGAR MOTTA!!"

"YOU'RE A CHILD WHO'S IN LOVE WITH PEYTON!!"

"I AM NOT!!"

"YES YOU ARE!!" Diana smirked.

"I WILL SLAP THAT SMIRK RIGHT OF YOUR FACE!! I AM IN LOVE WITH PEYTON!! NO I MEAN I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH-!! OH NEVERMIND!! YOU WIN!!"

"I know I do!"

"Oh don't be so cocky! You're a bitch!"

"At least I'm not a psychopath that was in prison!"

"I'm not a psychopath!"

"Liar!"

"Not anymore! I am a nice person now!" The two bursted out laughing at that.

"You two done?" Ethan asked and the two nodded. We cleaned up after dinner was done. Watched some movies and went to sleep. I'm already seeing Cameron as my brother.

 _ **Who's your favorite OC?!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Diana P.O.V.**_

I walked over to Sugar in the girl's locker room, since we just finished PE. "Hey Sugar."

"Oh hey Diana! Can I help you with something?"

"Kinda."

"What is it?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yeah sure."

"Awesome. This Friday, double date with Avril and Peyton. That if Av has the guts to ask her out."

"And if Peyton says yes."

"Oh believe me she'll say yes." I pecked her on the lips, making her blush.

 _ **Peyton P.O.V.**_

I was strumming my guitar in the choir room, when Avril walked up to me. She seemed nervous, which is very unusual for her. In truth I have always liked her more then just a friend.

"Hey P- Peyton."

"Hi Avril."

"Can I ask you some- something?" It was kinda funny seeing her like this. I swear to god, she might pass out.

"Yes you can ask me something."

"Will you go -."

"Out with you? Of course I will."

"Really?"

"Yes." I kissed her, she was surprised, but she kissed back. It became a full on make out session.

 _ **Rachel P.O.V.**_

Quinn had told me to meet her in the auditorium. So I went there and she was waiting for me.

"Rachel you came!"

"I did."

"I owe you an explanation!"

"Go ahead."

"I'm not dating Brittany, nor do I have feelings for her. Something happened. I became this thing. It's called a chosen one. I get these powers and I couldn't control it. I was scared I would hurt you and that's why I couldn't be with you. Also I killed our math teacher for money. And I had sex with Brittany on the camping trip."

"That's-."

"I can show it." She made a fireball in her hand, it came from nowhere.

"I believe you. And I forgive you."

"Peyton, Avril and Brittany are just like me. And Peyton's Brittany's mom. And it's all just messed up. Also Cameron is my biological brother."

"It's fine Quinn."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I love you."

"And I love you to." I kissed Quinn passionately and she kissed back.

We became an official couple, got married after few years. Had a family and lived happily ever after together.

 _ **The end.**_


	15. IMPORTANT

This story is on wattpad as well.

Go check out my wattpad QuinnyOnCrack.

That way you will get to read my original (non-fanfic) stories as well. I got two uploaded originals ones at the moment, they're not finished. So go check them out, vote for them and leave a comment.

Love ya'll.

XoXo

Moi


End file.
